Kyouko Okitegami
|image1 = okitegami_novel.png|Novel okitegami_manga.png|Manga okitegami_drama.png|Drama okitegami_anime.png|Anime okitegami_crossover.png|Crossover okitegami_mazemonogatari.png|Mazemonogatari |epithet = The Forgetful Detective |age = 25 |gender = Female |classification = Human |occupation = Private Detective |affiliation = Okitegami Detective Agency |work_of_origin = Boukyaku Tantei Series |novel_debut = Boukyaku Tantei Volume 1 |anime_debut = Okitegami Kyouko no Bibouroku x Monogatari |manga_debut = Okitegami Kyouko no Bibouroku Volume 1, Chapter 1 Seishun Kijinden! 240 Gakuen Volume 1, Chapter 1 |drama_debut = Episode 1 |voice_actor = Yui Aragaki (In the drama) Yui Horie (In the commercial) }}Kyouko Okitegami ( , Okitegami Kyōko) is the protagonist of the Boukyaku Tantei Series. She is a famous detective who finishes all her cases in one day, because she resets her memory every time she goes to sleep. Personality Kyouko is a calm and collected person who can come across as a bit air-headed at times. Even so, she is undoubtedly a genius and master detective who manages to solve most cases she comes across in one day (even if it's out of necessity rather than desire). Because of her condition, Kyouko believes in making the most of a day, and doesn't appear particularly unhappy. Even so, she is quite serious about her memory, and when Gifube tampered with it by drugging her to sleep, she became very angry. Kyouko appears to not feel any embarassment at showing off parts of her body to Yakusuke in public, when she is reading the notes she writes on herself. She comes to trust Yakusuke most of the times when she meets him, and says that she feels some kind of connection towards him, even though she can't remember the man at all. She loves European style fashion, and most of the time wears fancy dresses of that kind. She is a big fan of the novels of Hirube Sunaga, having read a lot of them even before her memory condition started. Appearance Kyouko is a petite girl (compared to Yakusuke, at least) with short white hair and greenish-blue eyes. She wears a pair of glasses, and dresses in European clothing, most of the time wearing a blue dress with a green cardigan over it, and a green scarf. Background When she was 17 years old, due to some mysterious event, Kyouko developed a condition that made her memory reset every time she falls asleep. Before her illness started, she was living somewhere abroad for unknown reasons. There, she once encountered Fumifusa Kondou, and helped him in some way. In her apartment, there is a message written on the ceiling that tells Kyouko her name and that she is a detective. She doesn't know who wrote the message or why. While doing her job as a detective, she encountered Yakusuke Kakushidate during his string of misfortune, and from then on, the two have run into each other many times. Appearances *Boukyaku Tantei Light Novel Series *Okitegami Kyouko no Bibouroku Manga Series *Okitegami Kyouko no Bibouroku TV Drama Series *Seishun Kijinden! 240 Gakuen Crossover Manga Series *Okitegami Kyouko no Bibouroku x Monogatari Commercial *Mazemonogatari, "Kyouko Balance" Short Story Trivia *Kyouko's last name, Okitegami, is written with the characters for "regulations" and "beginning". The first kanji may be a reference to how Kyouko always follows the rule of her agency to never look into previous cases, and always maintain confidentiality with her clients. *Kyouko's first name is written with the characters for "today" and "child". The first part of her name is probably a reference to how she is always living "today". Category:Boukyaku Tantei Series Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters